


A drunken night

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: 'Fernando smiled at his best friend and all Mark could think was how good his lips looked.'





	A drunken night

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work in progress story so keep with me. It's also the first time i've written in over a year

Mark ordered yet another whiskey. He was sitting alone at a bar but he didn’t know which city he was in. Barcelona, maybe. He’d had a terrible weekend. Terrible qualifying, got lapped in the race and no points, and his divorce had just been finalised. In hindsight he probably should’ve told his wife that he preferred men before she found him in bed with one. 

He was just about to order another whiskey when a familiar scent drifted his way. He looked over to see Fernando sitting beside him, signalling the bartender for drinks for them both. Fernando looked at Mark in a way that Mark knew meant he had to start talking. He didn’t really want to burden Fernando. He’d had a great weekend, especially in comparison with his own. He should be celebrating not drowning his sorrows with him. 

“I might retire soon. Not this year but next year” Fernando glanced at him and nodded, willing him to go on before taking a shot of whiskey. “I’m getting old Fonz and I’m never getting a championship here”

“And the divorce got finalised just before I headed out here, so I’m officially single. But since I seem to fuck everything up anyway I don’t see much opportunity.” Mark downed another shot. It had stopped burning his throat as it had done initially, or he was just too drunk to feel it anymore. 

“Do not fuck up everything, Mark. Some things, not everything” Fernando smiled at his best friend and all Mark could think was how good his lips looked. “Fucked up not joining me at Ferrari” 

“I know mate, I know. I just thought something might change with Red Bull but that’s not going to happen without Seb disappearing and I don’t see that happening anytime soon.” They ordered more whiskey as Fernando rested his head against Mark’s shoulder.

Soon enough the bartender refused to serve Mark anymore so they both left. They had arms around each other as they propped each other up to walk down the street. It was 4am but the stars in the sky provided a dim glow for them. They walked for what felt like hours just talking and laughing. Suddenly Mark pulled Fernando close to him. Their noses grazing each other as Fernando’s breaths deepened. Mark held his face with one hand and ran his thumb against Fernando’s lower lip. Their lips connected briefly at first, Fernando pulling away from Mark’s embrace before swiftly kissing him, this time the kiss was different. It was deeper and much longer. Mark slipped his tongue into Fernando’s mouth and moved his other hand to the bottom of Fernando’s back, pulling him in even closer while Fernando ran a hand through Mark’s dark hair. 

It all felt so right in that moment with Mark. Fernando’s head started spinning with all the thoughts saying that this was wrong but he tried to refocus on Mark. They were both so drunk that this would probably be forgotten in the morning so Fernando just focused on the moment.


End file.
